


Infatuation

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Kind of a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: Эллисон ощущала себя предательницей: ей суждено выйти замуж, нарожать детишек, завести фаворита и все время любить только Лидию.





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> За проверку спасибо Ви.

Эллисон проснулась с тяжестью в сердце. Она до последнего не хотела впускать служанку, пока та не обратилась к Лидии, и тогда девушка сдалась. Отыскала на столике рядом с духами ключ.

Она увидела лицо Лидии, в это утро необычайно спокойное, сдержанное. Она уже оделась и успела собрать волосы в косу.

— Воду нагрели. Тебе лучше поторопиться, у нас еще много работы, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщила она и развернулась. Эллисон поймала ее ладонь.

— Ты поможешь мне?

— Да, — ответила девушка и высвободила руку.

Служанка проводила Эллисон в небольшую теплую комнатку с маленьким окном. Робко спросила, понадобится ли ей что-нибудь, и, когда девушка велела ей уходить, вышла с низко опущенной головой.

Лидии долго не было. Вода начала остывать, Эллисон просто нежилась в ней, рассматривая маленький фрагмент неба через окно. Она вошла без стука, не взглянула по-особенному, не коснулась с озорной улыбкой бедер или груди.

— Платье уже приготовили? — спросила у нее Эллисон, когда ей надоело молчание.

— Лежит в твоих покоях.

Она кивнула самой себе. Потом, сидя перед туалетным столиком и рассматривая коробочки с пудрой, с тенями, кисточки для помады, ждала, когда Лидия закончит с волосами.

Мартин работала медленно, брала прядку за прядкой, водила по ним гребнем несколько раз, осторожно укладывала на другую сторону.

Это молчание напрягало Эллисон, ее кожа еще не обсохла после ванной, но ей хотелось снова погрузиться в воду, смыть холодность подруги. У нее щемило сердце, так и хотелось развернуться, крепко-крепко обнять ее, но она побоялась отвлекать подругу. Она была бы не в силах выдержать ее взгляд — такой безразличный, даже без осуждения.

Если бы она плакала еще вчера вечером, если бы кричала, разрывала платье, била флакончики цветочных с горчинкой духов, Эллисон было бы легче.

А так оставалось либо рассматривать свое отражение в зеркале, либо бросать взгляды на лежавшее на кровати платье. Никаких пышных юбок, длинные рукава, скромное декольте. Узор выполнен вручную в виде маленьких солнц с четырьмя лучами. Пурпурно-красный, по мнению Эллисон, ей совершенно не идет, не сочетается с почти черными волосами, но Лидия так хотела увидеть ее в нем, старательно подбирала цвет и долго рассказывала портному, что нужно сделать.

Бывало, они с Лидией просыпались иногда вместе. Обласканные утренним ветерком и теплыми лучами, еще долго нежились в объятиях друг друга, а потом стояли перед зеркалом и рассматривали себя. Смеясь и целуясь, помогали расправиться друг дружке с платьями, зашнуровывали корсеты, собирали волосы.

Мартин наконец-то отложила гребень. Не коснулась руки, не бросила мимолетный взгляд в зеркало. Она тянула волосы сильнее обычного, но Эллисон не шипела, не морщилась и не просила быть нежнее.

Она терпела молча: чувствовала за собой вину. Лидия была ее подругой с детства, хранила секреты, устраивала тайные свидания, отдавала свою заботу и нежность, заказывала платья, провожала ее ухажеров, передавала любовные письма. Ни разу не обмолвилась словом с ее родителями, не сказала, как ей обидно.

Пока Лидия делала прическу, Эллисон думала, что она больше похожа на принцессу. У нее рыжеватые волосы, такие блестящие на солнце и красивые. С утра их нужно тщательно расчесать, чтобы заплести.

Они могли бы поменяться местами: Мартин — родиться в королевской семье, Эллисон — стать ее лучшей подружкой, поселиться в ее замке после смерти родителей и во всем помогать вместо служанок.

Эллисон могла бы забирать испачканные после бурной ночи с молодым герцогом простыни, чтобы никто не увидел. Она бы не ложилась до рассвета, ожидая, когда ее поклонник насладится и уйдет. Она с удовольствием рвала бы длинные письма, кидала в огонь, перемешивала, собирала золу и закапывала. Она бы приходила каждое утро, целовала плечи, смешила, трогала лопатки, бедра, красивую грудь.

Но ей светит только выйти замуж, сменить родителей у власти, нарожать детишек, встречаться с фаворитами и отравить мужа при помощи Лидии, если тот надоест. Лидия согласится, если Эллисон скажет, что несчастна. Если понадобится, Лидия даже поможет ей сбежать с любовником.

Позже Лидия помогла подруге надеть платье. Эллисон очень хотелось ее коснуться, но девушка не замечала. Затянула корсет — не настолько, чтобы невозможно было дышать, но достаточно туго.

Эллисон посмотрела на себя в зеркало и не смогла не согласиться, что платье на ней сидело хорошо. На балу в таком не привлечь внимание, но для знакомства с будущим мужем, чтобы показать иную сторону ее красоты, подходило хорошо.

Лидия собиралась наносить последние штрихи. Немного припудрила лицо, уголком подвела глаза. Тогда Эллисон уже не выдержала напряжения, рвущего ее изнутри, подалась вперед и впилась поцелуем в ее губы. Она хотела напомнить Лидии их близкие ночи. Долгое время, когда они были вместе, пили вино, ели фрукты, обсуждали сплетни. Когда они любили друг друга, когда переглядывались за столом и хихикали, когда встречались в темных коридорах и обменивались быстрыми поцелуями.

Лидия ответила почти что с неохотой. Если бы не годы дружбы, Эллисон могла бы подумать, что ей неприятно и противно, но она просто не хочет давать волю чувствам. Она почти наверняка отвергнет всех претендентов на ее руку и последует за подругой, будет жить в их доме и находить колкие ответы для недовольных.

Может, она не захочет приходить в их комнату и быть вместе на супружеском ложе, не ответит на переданную записку, но будет рядом.

— Я не хочу, — прошептала Эллисон ей в губы. Она слышала, как дрожал голос, и погладила подругу по щеке. — Я не хочу выходить замуж и не могу тебя бросить. Ты понимаешь?

Лидия была спокойна, ни в глазах, ни в голосе ни намека на ненависть к смелому молодому принцу.

— Это всего лишь знакомство. Вы проведете вместе несколько вечеров, сыграете в карты, потанцуете на балу в честь помолвки, — Лидия стиснула ее плечи. — Потом он уедет. А за год его могут и отравить. Просто будь с ним любезна, сделай вид, что влюблена в него, пусть он тебе поверит, — она провела кончиками пальцев по скуле Эллисон. — Покажи, как заинтересована им. Отведи его в другую комнату, останься с ним наедине и поплачься о том, как больно тебе покидать родителей. Они не смогут без тебя, ты их единственная дочка. Их единственный цветочек, Элли.

— У меня не получится.

Лидия куда опытнее в амурных делах. Она на всех балах была желанной гостьей, флиртовала с молодыми военными, графами, поддерживала светские беседы, едва ли не каждый думал, что ей есть до него дело. Единственной неизменной спутницей для нее была Эллисон, а остальных дам она сторонилась, игнорировала осуждавшие за легкомысленность взгляды, шепотки за спиной для нее не существовали. Она вступала в нежные переписки и легко их разрывала. Эллисон всегда спрашивала, как у нее так получается быть такой нежной. Правильной. Развеивать слухи одной своей улыбкой. Изображать сердечную привязанность просто ради веселья. Каждый раз в ответ она только пожимала плечами и смеялась.

— За твою руку он что угодно сделает. Даже меня потерпит рядом. Просто постарайся, _Элли_. Ради себя и ради нас.

Она открыла дверь и подтолкнула девушку. Взяла ее под руку и провела по коридору к лестнице.

На втором этаже в большом зале родители и гость уже ждали ее появления. Эллисон слышала свое сердце, так и казалось, что оно просило отменить встречу. Из них лишь Лидия была уверена в подруге. У нее на губах сверкала легкая улыбка, когда стражники закрыли двери за спиной девушки.

Мартин безразличным взглядом окинула одного из них, того, который пытался ухаживать за ней, хмыкнула и ушла в свою спальню дожидаться возвращения любимой Эллисон.


End file.
